


Farm Stories

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: But these are clean, Farm stories, Gen, They can be gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Luke and Wes swap farming stories, the others wish they would stop.





	Farm Stories

“-between the overheating vaporator and the heatwave, I ended up with second degree burns all the way up to my elbows.”

“Yikes,” Wes breathed. “See, this is why settling on desert planets is dumb. But it could have been worse, you know.”

“Oh?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Siblings.” Grinning, Wes paused to take a drink. “I pissed my sister off real bad once and she started chasing me around the farm with a hydrospanner. Anyways, long story short, while trying to get to higher ground, I cut too close to the thresher and one of the blades sliced straight through my shoe and cut my pinkie toe off.”

Hobbie inhaled sharply, then lurched forward as his drink went up his nose. He ended up bent over the worn bar table, coughing while Tycho pounded on his back and glared.

Unrepentant, Wes grinned. “We got it reattached but it’s been wonky every since. If you look at it, you can tell it isn’t straight.”

Tycho shifted his glare from Wes to Wedge when the other pilot reappeared and slid into his seat. “Make them stop telling horrifying farm injury stories, right now.”

“Wes, Luke, come on,” Wedge said looking from one to the other. “Seeing how I bet neither of you have ever been trampled by stampeding thaks and gotten your leg broken in three places, I win.”

Wes burst out laughing while Luke saluted him with his drink.

Meanwhile, Hobbie rested his head on the table and groaned. “I am never, ever going to a farm.”


End file.
